Dreams
by Avelyn Lauren
Summary: Shippou went to his friend only to find her passed out. Who is she? Why does everybody seem so familiar? Why do the real world and the dream world seem to be converging. Christmas story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… Oh wait I own most of the series and all of the movies, so I guess you could say I do, in a sense. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story. It may not be a one shot but I do intend for it to be short.

**Chapter 1**

Shippou went to the market place where he usually bought flowers for his friend. He couldn't wait to see her as he knew that she would be in the area today. She usually had a whole bunch of kids around her for some kind of story that she would tell. His favorites were the ones that had to do with Sengouku Jidai. His adopted father's name was even mentioned in them as well as his very cold uncle but he knew that after the human/ youkai fight for dominance of the lands the youkai just sort of vanished. There wasn't one mentioned after that.

Shippou sniffed the air trying to see if she was where she normally was but there was something wrong. "Kagome!" Little Shippou jumped as fast and high as his little feet could carry him. He dropped the white rose that he was bringing to her when he saw her on the ground passed out. When he sniffed her neck he knew something was wrong. She smelt funny. She shouldn't smell like this.

Shippou ran off in the direction of the street for some help. "Onegai, please don't let anything happen to her." He begged quietly. Shippou frantically waved his hands trying to get some attention but no one was paying any attention to him. As he fell to the ground crying his only thought was that he wasn't strong enough to help her.

"Hey what's wrong little guy?"

"My… sniff… friend… sniff… is… hurt… sniff, sniff." He looked at the person before him.

"Where is your friend?"

"Sniff… she's… sniff… there… sniff." Shippou was trying his hardest to stop crying.

The black haired man followed Shippou to where the still motionless Kagome lay. The man surveyed the woman that lay in front of her. Her ragged clothes screamed street urchin, her hair was a mess but her face was covered by her hair. However her heartbeat was too slow and she was barely breathing. When he picked her up she was lighter than a feather. "When was the last time your friend ate?" The man stopped when he nearly stepped on a white rose. The kid must have been bringing this to her.

The black haired man stood tall and observed the boy for moment while Shippou picked up the flower. He was well dressed and obviously went to the private school pretty close by. "I don't know. Usually if she has a sandwich she ends up giving it to some kid that hasn't eaten in a while." Shippou shifted his feet carefully. "She's going to be alright?"

"Let's get her to the hospital. They'll be able to help her there." The man led the way to the street.

"What's your name?"

"Kouga." The man answered as he opened the door and placed the woman in the back seat. As he expected Shippou climbed in as well in order to try to keep her safe. Kagome though hadn't moved and her breathing hadn't improved any.

-Inuyasha-

Inuyasha came home sniffing for Shippou. He couldn't find him. Shippou!" He called out only to get a shake from the servant that showed up when he heard his voice.

"I'm sorry Master Inuyasha I have seen him yet." Inuyasha gave a very dog like growl that the child wasn't home yet.

The phone rang and Inuyasha answered. He heard some sniffing over the phone. "Otousan, can you come to the hospital please?"

"What's wrong? What happened?" Inuyasha questioned as he walked out the door.

"Onegai, hurry…" the phone cut off as he climbed into the car.

Inuyasha went into the closest ER that was logically where Shippou would be. He couldn't allow anything to happen to the annoying little brat. He didn't know why but he had always been compelled to protect the little ball of fur. Something was always missing though. Inuyasha smelled his little charge covered on another scent that he didn't like in the least even though he couldn't quite place why. "Shippou?" Inuyasha spoke quietly to the boy.

"Otousan… my friend; something is wrong with her. Kouga here helped get her here." Shippou burrowed into Inuyasha's silver hair. Inuyasha growled soothing the little kit that was still sniffling a little and warning Kouga to stay away.

"Thank you for watching him. I'll take it from here." Inuyasha dismissed him expecting to be obeyed. Kouga eyed him warily before he handed him a business card.

"Here's my business card let me know how she is." Inuyasha pocketed the card and decided that it was time to get some answers from the little kit in his arms.

Shippou," Inuyasha set him on his lap, "who is this friend of yours?" Inuyasha noted the crushed white rose. "Is she a crush of yours?"

Shippou shook his head quietly. "No, she's pretty but I can't have a crush on her."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Why not?"

"She's more like an Okaasan to me." Shippou answered.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at this. "Shippou what's her name?"

"Her name's Kagome." Shippou told his Otousan giving him the cutest looking pouty face with tears pooling into his green eyes once again. "You have to help her, onegai." Shippou begged.

Inuyasha sighed. "Let me talk to the doctor." Inuyasha placed Shippou on the chair.

"Excuse me; I need to ask about my wife Kagome." Inuyasha said to the nurse. The nurse eyed him suspiciously.

There was a throat clearing behind him. "I'm her physician, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering about her condition sense I wasn't able to get to her before this happened." Inuyasha was lying through his teeth but he would do just about anything to bring that annoying mischievous look that Shippou usually held. He couldn't take that heartbroken-I'm-going-to-cry-any-second look.

"Can I talk to you in my office?" The man said.

"One minute, I'm not leaving my son out here." Inuyasha took the sleeping ball of fur. Once in the office all he could do was listen shocked.

"Lord Inuyasha, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." The man bowed to him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a descendant of a certain lecherous monk that you used to travel with."

"How can you see through my disguise?"

"You are using a special spell as Kouga was when he came in. Little Shippou is also using a spell in order to remain concealed."

"A descendant of a lecherous monk." Those two words didn't belong in the same sentence and yet they seemed almost right. Wait he had been having some strange dreams for about a month. How would this guy know about a lecherous monk? That didn't matter right now though.

"I know that you are not telling the truth as to her being your wife but you need to know the condition that she's in." The doctor started.

"What is Kagome's condition?" Inuyasha questioned, more afraid to hear the answer than anything else.

She has a bad case of malnutrition. According to our tests the last time she ate anything was three days ago."

"What?" Inuyasha asked shocked. How did anyone go for three days without food?

"Kagome Higurashi was a regular visitor here about a year ago when her brother was dying from a car accident. We haven't heard from her since his death but he was the last surviving member of her family. When we looked into what happened to where she used to live we found that it was no longer standing. Basically she's homeless. The insurance company said that it was a fraud that they would pay nothing for it." Inuyasha looked shocked at the man named; he glanced at the name tag, Dr. Houshi.

"You mean my son has been visiting a homeless person?"

"Yes, but she has taken odd jobs here and there."

"Has she…"

"No, we checked she remains intact." The doctor answered.

"Otousan, can we take her home please?"

"There is only one way to get her out of here under your supervision. What is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"She has to get out of here as you claiming her as your wife."

"Well I've already done that."

"Come this way." The doctor led the way out of the office.

Inuyasha followed closely behind. "Miroku that was the monk's name." Inuyasha whispered.

"What was that?" The doctor turned around. "Nothing, I feel like I'm in a dream sometimes." Inuyasha answered as the little head on top of him curled close to his ears.

Inuyasha stared in shock at the very pale thin girl that was on the bed. It was the same girl that he had been seeing in his dreams. "How long has she been like this?"

"We don't know." Dr. Houshi looked away from the painful sight of what should be a vibrant laughing woman.

Inuyasha took Shippou off of his head and set him down next to the woman. "You're her. What's going on?" Inuyasha took her hand in his. "I hope that you can't sit me, like what happens in those strange dreams. That seems like it is very painful. I'll be taking you to my home as my wife that way you can get better." Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Inuyasha sit." She muttered. Inuyasha gulped waiting for something to happen only to find that nothing did. "Well that answered that question."

Kagome began muttering and moaning when she started to come to a couple of hours later. "You look familiar," she reached for the ears on top of his head. Before he could stop himself he started to purr contentedly. She giggled. "In order to get you out of here, you're going to have to be my wife." Inuyasha's gruffness returned.

"What!" She tried to sit up before he pushed her shoulders back down.

"I have a son that won't leave your side no matter how much pocky I carry around in my pocket." He glared at her. He didn't know how the woman had received such devotion from Shippou but he wasn't going to have his son stay in the hospital.

"I can't stay here. I have things to do, and other people to take care of. If I leave as your wife you have to pay a hospital bill and I can't pay you back."

"We'll discuss payment later." Shippou seemed to wake up enough to burrow more deeply in Kagome's hair.

"I can't do that." She whispered.

"You can't take care of anything if you don't get yourself better." Inuyasha growled challenging her to try him at the moment.

Kagome glared and growled back with equal ferocity back at him. Only in her dreams had any man acted that way toward her and she wasn't going to allow this one to get away with it. The door opened to reveal Dr. Houshi with a nurse. "Mrs. Takahashi, I see that you have awakened."

"Dr. Houshi, you been keeping your hands to yourself." Kagome said in almost her normal voice.

The doctor grinned from ear to ear. "I found the girl of my dreams not too long ago."

"I hope she slaps you every time you rub her butt." Kagome smiled quietly.

The nurse chuckled at the conversation but glared at Kagome's 'husband', "We need to do a few vital checks on you and then you can go home."

"But…" She was about to protest that Inuyasha wasn't her husband. "Doctor's orders. I don't know what made you run away like you did but I will personally be counseling you and your husband every week."

Kagome glared at the two smirking men. She had a lot of children that were counting on her and she couldn't' do that if she was confined to a bed. "Kagome you need the time to take care of yourself because you can't help them if you become ill. You almost died for lack of food."

"Yes, Miroku." She answered begrudgingly.

Dr. Houshi looked at her a little surprised. "Did you just call me Miroku?"

Kagome turned bright red. "Sorry, you remind me of someone I may have known once."

Inuyasha looked at the man, back at Kagome, the kit burrowed in her hair and at the nurse. She was right Miroku gave a sense of déjà vu. Well this was going to be interesting.

-

-

-

Well I had fun writing this chapter. I hope this comes out better than my last story I wrote. I do intend for this to be short and a Christmas story. I look forward to writing the next one. Now I need to work on my story What to Say. I'll probably do that tomorrow after school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just have a lot of fun writing them.**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome awoke when she felt herself being carried by a strong pair of arms. There was also a heavy weight on her stomach but when she looked down she saw that it was the little kitsune that still held onto a white flower in his hands. She smiled at him as she heard someone speak to her. "So you're awake."

She glanced at his eyes getting a sense of déjà vu hen the molten amberish gold eyes stared at her. "Why does this guy seem so familiar?"

The door was opened by one of his servants. "Lord Inuyasha, nice to have you home."

"Is the guest room prepared?"

"Yes, milord," the man bowed quietly.

The woman in his arms was trying to put down to walk on her own. "Will you let me walk?"

She finally managed to get on her won two feet while Shippou rested in her arms. _'He must have been worried about me.'_

"Where's his room?"

"Just lay him down on the couch." He ordered her.

"Lord Inuyasha, dinner is ready." An overbloated flea walked into the room.

"Oh milady, I haven't seen you in a few hundred years."

"Kagome looked at the flea, "Who are you?"

Inuyasha glared at the flea before escorting her to one of the rooms. There are clothes for you change into." Kagome looked around the room to see white walls and to the back of the room there was closet with some of the most beautiful clothes that she had ever seen. "I can't wear these, what if I ruin them." She finally settled on some blue jeans and white button down shirt.

The amount of food on the table was a shock to Kagome. "Do you eat like this everyday?"

"Yes, why?" He answered.

"How can you eat this every day? Don't you realize that there are hungry children out there starving but you eat a feast everyday three times a day."

"Listen I do my fair share of helping out the community." Inuyasha kept his voice down barely.

"Have you ever been there?" She shot back.

"What would it matter to you?"

"Money isn't all that these people need."

"So you willingly went to the streets with no place to go?" He asked her.

"No," she whispered so quietly that he barely heard her. He didn't want to make her cry. He didn't know how to deal with crying women.

"Sit down and eat," he ordered her.

"Who are you to order me around? All I know is that your name is Inuyasha Takahashi, your Shippou's adopted father, and you're rich."

"I think that I'm the one that is going to prevent you from being sick. You can't help people if you don't eat." He answered and sat down with finality.

"I'll pass thank you." She started to walk out of the room before she found she couldn't leave the room.

"Stubborn wench." Inuyasha smiled sadly as she sat down in the chair.

_'Inuyasha they need help!' The raven haired woman screamed at him._

_'We have to look for the jewel shards.' The silver haired hanyou yelled at her._

_'She's sick. You do what you want but I'm staying here.' Kagome walked back in the hut leaving him little to no choice because she was the only that could help him find them easily._

_Helping this woman and child get better led the healer to become ill herself. 'I just knew that this was going to happen.' Inuyasha muttered to himself as he carried her through the well back into her time. He had brought some medicine as well trying to make sure she would improve but didn't know whether his medicine would do the trick. That had put them a little farther behind in looking for the jewel shards._

Inuyasha shook his head. He'd been having these dreams all of his life apparently of some memories that had happened his past life. This woman though brought these memories even when he wasn't sleeping. "Eat," he requested rather quietly.

"Kagome!" Shippou jumped into her lap.

"Hey there. How'd you sleep?" Shippou sniffed at her to make sure that she was alright, "you haven't eaten yet. Onegai, I don't want to see you get hurt again." Shippou begged her.

Kagome was a softhearted person and the cute little puppy look he gave her she couldn't resist. "Alright Shippou," she picked at her salad until she felt two sets of glares on her.

_Kagome looked away from the fire to see the dog eared man looking at her. She knew that he was mad at her for giving the rest of her share of food to the little fox. She tried to ignore him but the glare that he sent to her back was rather unnerving. What right did he have when he would always greedily8 gobbling down any extra food he could get his hands on. Shippou was a still a growing boy and she remembered how much her brother used to eat when he was getting ready to go through a growth spurt. "Inuyasha is there something on my back?'_

_'No, you just don't eat enough wench,' he grumbled. It didn't seem to matter how much he went and brought it seemed that the little fox would get most of the food from Kagome. She always tried to make sure that everyone else had enough food and she became lighter as they went on longer. Oh she wasn't sticks and bones, she somehow maintained a healthy figure but he wasn't going to be accused of not feeding her. He was going to talk to the little fox next time Kagome went home._

Inuyasha looked at her surprised. It seemed that she looked at him a the same time with just as much surprise. "What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Milady, is starting to remember."

"Remember what?" She asked suspiciously.

Inuyasha squeezed the annoying flea that didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. He wasn't sure he remembered everything. "Look I'll take you to wherever you need to go tomorrow but you need to get some rest."

"Inuyasha," a voice said.

"Sesshomaru what is it that you want?"

"I had heard that you had to go to the hospital because of Shippou but it seems that he is alright." The young man walked to Kagome ignoring the warning growl that came from Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru turned her face in his hand before he sniffed. That was it. Kagome had had it. "What is it with everybody sniffing me?!" Sesshomaru smirked at her with his annoying all knowing smile.

"She has some spirit Inuyasha. She's perfect for you."

"What!" Kagome was backing up as fast as she could from the two men. They might be drop dead gorgeous guys and neither of them human but that didn't mean that they were allowed to talk about her as if she wasn't in the room.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing? You're scaring the poor girl." Another woman walked into the room without ceremony. The black haired woman looked Kagome in the face. "It's been a long time," she whispered.

"My wife and mate, Rin." Kagome looked away from the two men to the woman that had entered.

"Rin that sounds familiar." Kagome whispered as she saw a green two headed dragon fill her eyes with an ugly green toad in front of it. _A little girl sat on the dragon helping the ugly thing up. "Master Jaken are you alright?" _"What is this place?" She asked as she passed out with Rin barely able to catch her.

-

"She's starting to remember everything Sesshomaru. I haven't remembered everything." Shippou had dragged her out to the room to show her around the house.

"She will remember everything, Inuyasha. I'll take care of the business for a few days." Inuyasha ran his hands through his hair. He thought about what started all of this. They had a fight with Naraku and just about everyone had lost their lives. Kagome had barely been able to put the jewel back together before she died with everyone else. Inuyasha's last wish before he lay by her side peacefully was that they had another chance in a safer time without having to fight Naraku or the evil that they had dealt with.

He remembered this memory about three years ago. They almost always came in dreams but very few times he remembered the face of another woman that seemed to be cold. He had never seen that one though. Inuyasha didn't understand why but it seemed that his dreams would leave him with certain scents. It was almost as if he was supposed to remember certain people and be aware of something going on. He hadn't known who the raven haired beauty that he had kept seeing but she was here now. They had found everyone else but her. The question what was going to happen now? Shippou jumped up to his shoulder as he walked into the living room. "Can I help you pick the tree this year?"

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement not knowing what else to do. He would go crazy if he didn't do something while she rested upstairs. They had a forest in the back of the estate that they lived on but they didn't always have servants in the house as they liked their peace and quiet.

"Inuyasha, I remember her. You found me first but I remember her. Her scent hasn't changed."

"I know that runt." It was hard enough being in the same room with her without having to worry about doing anything she wasn't ready for. He was going to tell her after that battle and it didn't work. Shippou looked up at the top trees and decided that he wanted to jump up there to see if they could find the perfect tree. Inuyasha didn't expect the runt to send down a snowball at him. "Why you little brat get down here!" Inuyasha started to make his own snowball.

They played outside for a while before they found the perfect tree and went inside the house. "We'll decorate it tomorrow. Maybe if we do all of us will remember more." Shippou nodded in understanding but neither of them headed to their rooms they went to where Kagome was sleeping to keep vigil over her. Inuyasha had vowed to not fall asleep while he was watching her but he had. Sesshomaru peeked into the room to see a little ball snuggled under Kagome's blanket and Inuyasha sitting at the edge of the bed with his hand on Kagome's hair.

"Midoriko's promise will be fulfilled soon enough little brother." Sesshomaru walked away. He knew that his brother was safe from anything happening.

"Are they sleeping?" Rin asked before she slapped her neck.

"Myouga, how many times have I told you not to suck her blood?"

"Milord, it seems that she is with child."

"All the more reason for you to not suck her blood. We haven't told anyone else yet. Inuyasha will pick it up soon enough." Sesshomaru was about to dismiss the annoying flea.

"Milord, do you have everything ready?"

"I do Myouga." He answered. Kagome would need this when it came time. Sesshomaru pulled out a box he had kept hidden from his brother for many years.

-

-

-

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll talk to you later. Arigaot and ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I just have some fun writing them.**

**I am uploading this as I get ready to leave for work. If you find any mistakes please forgive me.**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome awoke with a groan unsure of where she was for a moment. "You're awake." Shippou jumped into her stomach. "Come on and eat so we can decorate the tree."

"Tree?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha and I picked out a big one yesterday."

"Shippou I have to make sure I take care of the others first." Kagome sat up only to find a certain hanyou walking through the door.

"I brought food." Inuyasha said.

'_What's going on?' Kagome asked Inuyasha. _

"_Nothing just came to check in really.' Inuyasha said while he played with Buyo's paws_

'_You were worried about me then.' Kagome smiled a little at this._

"_No I came for Shippou and Sango but I'm the only one that can get through the well right?" Inuyasha protested too quickly while looking at her._

'_Yeah right, I feel a littler better already but my fever hasn't dropped yet and I could still use a little more rest.' Kagome coughed into her hands._

'_Let's get one thing straight missy. I didn't come back her to take you back you know. Your health is important and if you get better back here faster well the I suppose… hmmm… she's gone.' Inuyasha looked at her little brother Souta._

'_Kagome coughed up the stairs. 'Hello Kagome.'_

_Huh what's going on?" Kagome looked at Hojo surprised._

'_Um well I was wondering if something was troubling you?' Hojo took a step closer to her. _

_Kagome paused in thought. 'Don't think so.' She put her hand on her chin in thought._

'_Listen Kagome I really don't mind you know. It's just that I wish… I wish you would come to me when you have a problem. I mean I want you to come to me. I mean we're basically going out so…' a blushing Hojo looked to where she had just been standing. 'Uh hello?'_

'_Hey what's going on?' Kagome walked into her room._

'_Tomorrow's the big comprehension test and it's going to be used to see where we are placed in high school.' Eri stated._

'_It's what?' Kagome looked at her friends shocked by this new information_

'_Have you been studying while you've been away from school?' Ayumi asked._

'_I should have.' Kagome hung her head down._

'_What you plan on taking the test when you're sick.'_

'_Kagome are you alright.' Hojo's voice said behind her._

'_Hojo I need you to help me.' Kagome practically begged._

'_I knew it there is something troubling you.'_

'_I need you to help me study.'_

_Inuyasha kept looking in the widow watching Kagome in a mask sitting over books. "She should be in bed resting not pouring over books." Inuyasha thought._

'_The teacher said that there's going to be a strong emphasis on math and science. Better memorize your formulas and…' Hojo was interrupted by Kagome coughing._

_Her friends crowded around her. 'Are you okay? You should be in bed resting.'_

'_I'm fine let's get back to the test.' Kagome looked at her friends with determination._

'_See you Kagome.'_

'_Yeah, thanks for coming to visit.'_

_Get better. See you soon.'_

'_Thanks for helping me study for the test. What is it?'_

'_Nothing at all. Bye.'_

'_go girl.' She pumped her fist in the air only top end up in another fit of coughing._

_Inuyasha was sitting on her bed watching her study with his Tetsusaiga across his chest. 'Is this test of yours really worth it?.' Inuyasha crossed his arms. 'Shouldn't you be concentrating on getting better rather than going out for this test?_

'_As soon as I'm better I'll have to go to school so I have to study._

'_Getting better is more important.' She protested with yet another fit of coughing._

'_they're both important.'_

'_So get into bed.'_

'_No I want to go to school you know. Go away and quit bugging me so I can study.'_

'_Fine have it your way.' Inuyasha jumped out the window._

'_Kagome how are you feeling dear? Do you think that you could stomach a bowl of rice porridge?' Her mother asked._

'_Hmmm… my head's going to split in two.'_

'_Yo,' Inuyasha carried a bunch of stuff in his hands._

'_Inuyasha what are you doing here? I thought you had gone back already.'_

'_Do you guys have a cooking pot that I could use.' Inuyasha looked at them._

'_Will a metal one do?'_

'_What is all that?' Souta wondered out loud._

'_There's nothing like liver when it comes to nourishment; boar liver, carp liver, chicken liver and some medicinal herbs.'_

'_Are you really going to eat all of that?' Souta asked grossing out a the thought._

'_Not me.' Inuyasha looked at his nails, 'Let's cook.'_

'_Not you then.' Souta didn't finish that thought._

_Kagome looked up from her photo album. 'Here it's medicine, drink up.'_

_Kagome shrank away. 'uhmm… it stinks.'_

'_I promise if you drink it will cure any cold in an instant.'_

'_It's putrid. So what it might taste bad but it will definitely work.'_

'_Wow did you make this yourself?' Kagome looked at him._

'_Sure did.'_

'_Well if you're sure it will work I guess I can choke it down.' Kagome looked at the drink. 'I don't know.'_

'_Just trust me.'_

'_Okay.' She drank it all while Souta turned green._

'_You're right I think it's working.'_

'_Told ya.'_

_So tell me how did you learn about amking such a great cold medicine?'_

'_My mother she used to make it.'_

'_your mother and she taught you'_

'_well the ingredients wer a little different. She used dry ingredients but I yused fresh stuff.'_

'_Thanks again._

'_Would you stop thanking me.' He started to walk away._

_A little while later he made sure that she was tucked in and patted her to sleep. 'Hmmm…. Is that some kind of magic spell?'_

'_Yeah,' he looked a the floor sadly, 'mu mother used to do it a long time ago.'_

_In the morning he had even made sure that she arrived to school ontime so that she could take the test. (Episode 89)_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha surprised. "You've taken care of me before."

Inuyasha looked at the young woman that lay before him as she sat up. "Yeah I have." He answered for lack of anything better to say.

Kagome giggled. "Now I know what was in that potion that you made me."

"Feh, just eat your soup." Inuyasha handed her the tray.

"Inuyasha I need to go see the children that I've been taking care of." Kagome looked away.

"Who are these kids that you take care of?" Inuyasha looked around. The room didn't suit her. If he was going to make her stay he was going to have the room redone for her.

"They are children that I have fond all around the area that usually don't have a home. I try to take them food that I can get from the vendors." Kagome looked at Shippou.

"How do you pay for the food?"

"I work to poay for the food."

"How come when Shippou found you there hadn't been any food in you for several days?"

"I… I…" She turned red and twisted her hands.

"You don't have to answer Kagome." Shippou jumped at her.

"Come on I'll take you to see your kids." Inuyasha looked away. "How many do you usually feed?"

"Uhmmm…. 20." She answered.

"Feh, no wonder you haven't eaten in several days." Inuyasha walked out of the room. "Get ready."

They found the kids that she was feeding all waiting for her eagerly. "Are you her boyfriend?"

"Uhhh… no." Inuyasha answered turning red.

"I like you." One of the little girls said. "These other guys that look at her give me the creeps a little boy about 6 said.

"Hey, I have an idea." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"I know a place where we can take them and they will be well taken care of."

"Where?" Kagome asked him.

"Let me make a phone call."

"Okay." Kagome gave him a true smile.

Inuyasha walked away dialing a number into his cell.

"Who's he calling?" One of the neko youkai children asked.

"I don't know sweetie but he says he knows someone that can help you."

Inuyasha returned a few minutes later. "Come on." He took one of the kids on his back and took two in his arms.

Finally they were all on top of the building where they only had to wait for a few minutes for two youkai to show up. Kagura showed up on her feather while another showed on a cloud and a barrier.

"Lady Kagome it's been a long time." The girl that showed up on a cloud bowed to her.

Kagome bowed. "Who are you?"

"I am Shiori. You helped my mother and I over 500 years ago." Shiori said.

"Oh I you're the little bat hanyou." Kagome smiled. She had remembered this one in a dream a long while back but she didn't know why. "What do you have to do with these children?"

"I take in lost children and find them homes." Shiori answered.

"there are twenty of them how are you going to take care of them?"

"I have my husband. He's a full bat youkai. We were found by a group of them when we were traveling and she was sick. After you guys left the village we weren't able to stay. The villagers refused us anything including protection but we came across a group of bat youkai that had some hanyou that seemed to be well treated. My husband begged his father and mother to allow us to join them."

"I'm happy to know that you guys were alright." Kagome bowed to her. "Do you mind if we come by to visit them?" Kagome requested.

"Inuyasha knows where I live."

"Sesshomaru is waiting for me we must get these children to Shiori's house." Kagura took about 10 of them and followed Shiori that led them away with ten on her cloud and her barrier.

"They'll be alright." Shippou reassured her. "Let's decorate the tree."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "Well lookee here. It seems that you well to dos are in the wrong part of town." They looked to the tall man that made their way to them.

Kagome was backed against the wall while Inuyasha stood in front of her. "You stay away from them."

"You can't do a thing to me."

'_Wait is this guy an idiot? Can't he see that Inuyasha is a hanyou? Oh no he can't.' _Kagome shook out of her thoughts.

"Don't push your luck." He made a cut on his chest. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He called out the attack that sent the guy running.

"Youkai!"

"Come on let's go. He's sure to bring a group with him. Inuyasha gather the two up bridal style and went to the car.

Later that evening Kagome looked at the tree that they had decorated. Shippou had fallen asleep and had been placed in his room. "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered so softly he almost didn't hear.

"Hmmm…." He looked her direction.

"I remembered everything this afternoon. I know that they were never dreams. How did this happen because I remember dying?"

"I made a wish on the Shikon no Tama that we could all meet again in a safer time where we wouldn't have to fight evil the way we had to in Sengoku Jidai."

The room glowed all around them and Kagome was grabbed around the waist by Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, Lady Kagome the promise that all will meet again has been fulfilled."

The room went back to its original lighting. "I guess Sango somewhere around." She had already met Miroku.

"She'll be here for Christmas." Inuyasha said in her ear.

-

-

-

I hope that you all enjoyed the story. I was going to make it longer but Christmas is over and I have other stories that I'm behind on. Well namely What to Say. I'll talk to you later. Arigato and ja ne!


End file.
